


Short Oneshots

by awkwardzombie, Tommyy_13



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Crack, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, No Smut, No shipping, Platonic Cuddling, Swearing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardzombie/pseuds/awkwardzombie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyy_13/pseuds/Tommyy_13
Summary: These all won't be short but better to be safe than sorry. Ann, my co-creator and partner, will be typing in all lowercase so you can tell us apart! I'll add an example further down also I will be mostly doing angst.Tommyy = I'm writing.Ann = i'm writing.I hope you enjoy it. I'll trigger warning every oneshot I do, don't worry but tell me if I miss something. Please go easy on me since I'm not used to this website but it does seem well organized and cool! See you there.Tommyy = Writes mostly Dream SMP.Ann = Writes mostly zombies.
Kudos: 7





	Short Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These all won't be short but better to be safe than sorry. Ann, my co-creator and partner, will be typing in all lowercase so you can tell us apart! I'll add an example further down also I will be mostly doing angst.
> 
> Tommyy = I'm writing.  
> Ann = i'm writing.

Welcome! Stay for a bit. You don't need all of the information about us but here's basic stuff.

Tommyy = Writes Dream SMP usually, doesn't use lowercase ( Example: I'm writing ) , and pronouns are any neopronouns, he / him, and they / them.  
Ann = Writes zombies usually, does use lowercase ( Example: i'm writing ) , and pronouns are she / her, he / him, and they / them.

From here, we'll write. We don't and won't have a writing time so sorry if we leave too long without writing.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon!


End file.
